flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Lanes
Jenny Lanes was one of the Last known Leaders of The Esoterics. Mentored by one of the best, Erica Wittman, Jenny's nature evolved rapidly within the resistance. Before the war she was a 5th year Scholar in the line of Chemistry, yet to receive her teaching education. People knew her as a very hopeful, compassionate, yet intelligent and open person. In later years, she was sought out by those in need of help for guidance. Lives of others mattered to her more than her own, always committed to making a change, her goal being to purify the world. This left her vulnerable in ways, mostly when facing combat with those she took pity on. Breaking an already unbalanced equilibrium was no easy task for Jenny, but she was stubborn and determined. The only person in her heart that made her realize her true potential as a person was Erica, her leader, and because of this, she was one of the few mentally stable individuals under the wrath of the Infinite Dominion. Unfortunately mental stability for Jenny faltered severely after Erica was terminated in Protection Center 8 by the Infinite Dominion. Everybody looked to Jenny afterwards and she did her best to lead and rebuild what was almost lost. Soon it wasn't just Erica as one by one her new friends and family began to fall around her. Jenny began to develop symptoms of PTSD, and worse, dementia in the later days of her life. Her whereabouts were never confirmed following Operation Dethrone however a few years after the incident, Jenny Lanes was discovered somewhere south of the New Union Headquarters in Protection Center 11. She was in a very rough state of amnesia and later passed away. Something she often stated in earlier days was "Fear is a plague, hope being it's only remedy." This is something people still hold on to they way she'd have wanted it to. Before Disaster Jenny Farkas (Later, Jenny Lanes) was born into the world, September 24, 1987. She was raised by two of the most kind and loving parents. Her father David Farkas was the biggest role model in her life, his soul rich with a wise and kind attitude towards her. Jenny's father was an ER Doctor. David was a large role model in Jenny's life, always there for her when she needed him, teaching her many important life lessons. He was truly one of her best friends. Her mother, Trisha Farkas, was a scientist majoring in physics, teaching at a local University. They all lived in Toronto Canada, making a stable living. Everything was youthful and simple; everything was great. Many years passed along and suddenly, Jill Farkas, Jenny's little sister was born. It was absolutely amazing, the idea of being big sister to Jenny. Jill was a big part of Jenny's life, and she was always looking out for her and helping to take care of her. On the scholastic side of things, Jenny was interested in science, a gene that naturally followed her as a result of her parents strengths. As a result, she was a very academically gifted student but not without constant stress. Jenny's will wasn't all granted on it's own merit, her parents pushing her towards her success, and sometimes with unfair expectations. Leniency was more graceful when it came to her father for mistakes or spikes of under-performance but her mother was persistent, instilling fear of failure within her. Without giving up however, her success granted her access to enrichment opportunities, allowing her to skip a grade. Science became something of a profession as years progressed and this was helpful when moving onto middle school for Jenny. Her parents were both amazed and proud of her work in the end, in spite of their differences. Jill on the other hand struggled on the scholastic side of things, often feeling discouraged having to live up to sibling with more academic intelligence. Jenny was very close with Jill nonetheless, jealousy being an issue constantly on the rise, but not without resolve. The one thing about Jill was her ability to cheer Jenny up no matter the circumstance when she was in distress. Jill's forte was much more abstract, she was an artist. At a certain point in Jenny's life, her parents were in a struggle with their jobs. They were hardly ever around due to heightened expectations and because of an economic crash. Luckily their positions were high enough and saved them. Because of this, Jenny had to spend a ton of time with her sister, meaning that Jill was able to learn a lot from Jenny. Even though Jenny's teachings about life fundamentals inspired Jill, ultimately she is what pushed Jenny forward, and was probably more influential where Jenny lacked. When Jenny finally made it to high-school, she was requested into an exclusive private secondary school in Toronto, where they lived. Jenny’s parents were unsure of this high-school as they didn't trust it, however, Jenny felt it was best for her career and though her parents didn't like it, they honoured her decision. Now age 14, Jenny entered the next big phase of her life, Secondary school. With a 5 year plan well set in place, Jenny devoted her next 5 years to studying science, becoming engaged within which she excelled. Jenny received many scholarship, with a lot of stressful and hard work within the enriched science pathway. This lead her career choices to more of a chemistry based route. It was now the end of Grade 9, and Jenny planned on staying until grade 13. She vowed to make the next 4 years count. Jenny was a big brown noser, never allowing feelings or relationships to deter her work ethic. That is until she met Jonathon Lanes, a 4th year student transferred from the U.K, Bristol to be exact due to family issues. He was well oriented with handling hardware and technology, only in the private school to assist with the repairing of computers/programming of systems to help with the school board. He was just one year older than Jenny, from an average family in the U.K but when they first met he told her that he was interested in traveling to Canada because North Americans always fascinated him as a kid, a lie. He did however love the culture and such and felt at home in Canada, though missed his home in the UK. His parents loved Canada more than the UK, and decided that moving their would help them out economically. Jenny and Jonathon grew very close over this year and eventually became involved in a relationship together. Many tears of Jenny's mother were shed on the day she graduated now 2 years later, tears of joy, so proud of what her daughter had accomplished. Her and Jonathon were the best of friends and partners together, and they decided to move in together. Jenny then moved on to the university she was invited to, it was called Callington University of Science, in Toronto, where her mother works. With the help of her scholar ship and recognition she was able to make it in if she could pass the entrance exam. Stressed, all she could think about was Jon, her future, and her sister at the time. Jill, now age 11 told Jenny not to worry, she drew Jenny a superb picture of her teaching an entire class, very detailed, very inspirational to Jenny. Jenny smiled and started crying with joy and studied that whole night prepping for the entrance exam with Jill by her side, literally, sleeping. On the day of the entrance exam, she entered full of nerves, though, just like Jill had said, she passed. Jenny and Jonathon went through separate Universities, living together. Jon eventually proposed to Jenny and they were married just 6 months later. Jenny was opted into a special program which allowed her to achieve her BeD and Chemistry Bachelors degree. She was a fully fledged teacher at age 23 and living stable with Jon in their same little house. Jon however had been pressuring Jenny to move back to UK with them because he hated it in Canada. Jenny cared a lot about him and even though it wasn't going to be easy to get a job back in Bristol, UK, she gave into him out of love. They had enough funds eventually saved up to move back there and settle into a house. This was so hard on her parents and especially Jill, though Jill understood. Jill could not stand her sister being so far away and cried so hard when she left, filled with grief. Jill would then spend the next few years improving upon her artistic abilities, being recognized by many organizations. Green Sky Sometime in March of 2010 Jenny and Jon had bought a nice house with the money they had earned, a nice change from the regular university living. Jenny did manage through risky and hard work to get a job and had been teaching 3 months. Jonathon was accepted as a lead hardware technician working for a cellphone company. Jenny's wages provided slightly more support over Jon's however they were almost balanced. Jon was always 2 rooms down developing school website code and such.Jonathon decided to teach Jenny a lot about computer maintenance. This rubbed off on her, giving her some advanced computer hardware knowledge. Jon and her would spend lots of the time talking about the most random things, something they both shared. They were absolutely perfect for each other in Jenny's eyes. Jon was something of a gamer himself, it rubbed off on Jenny. Jenny had been thriving within her workplace, the teachers/administration knew she had leader-like qualities, they knew she was perfect for her job. But Jenny did have a lot of pressure, being still young and naïve. She always had hope in her job though; she knew she had to push herself to make a change. Jill’s words never left her mind and she kept pushing herself on through the year. 5 months had passed since her teaching. Jenny's parents called over and needed to see her immediately and stated they would be flying to the UK to see her in a few days. They said they booked this trip in secret. Jenny was very excited to have a little reunion and discuss with her parents all the things happening in her life. She couldn’t wait to see her little sister. One night after teaching, Jon came to her, he said there was something on the news about bad weather the next few days and that it might be hard to arrange the meet. Jenny thought about it and was very close to cancelling the meet. But when she called her parents they said it would be fine, they also said it would really be a letdown for poor Jill. Jenny felt bad and knew how much even she herself wanted to see her little sister. Her parents had boarded the plane on a Thursday; it would take about a day to get there. The skies were fairly stormy, but her parents and Jill had arrived to Bristol UK in time to see her. Jenny was excited to see her Mom, Dad and sister. Jon and her waited the arrival of her parents, they had been busy cleaning up the house beforehand and things to show to her parents. Then something horrible happened. Jon confronted Jenny one night in a very serious manner and spoke to her about a confession he needed to speak of. Jenny was very confused by this but of course listened to him. Jon's next few words struck Jenny so hard in the heart she could barely function. Jon told Jenny that he initially was just using her because he needed support. He then claimed that he was truly sorry and that he was starting to feel truly for her, but Jenny didn't know what to do. Thursday night passed, and it was now Friday morning. Jenny got a call from her “cousin” Jake Wilson. Jake called her telling her that he was proud of all the things that were happening to her, apologized he could not make it to the wedding and that he didn’t get a hold of her, he had important surgery that he had to attend to and the phones in his home were down. Jenny thanked him for this and told him she knew all about his work and had assumed pretty much the same thing. After the call, Jenny and Jon went out to pick up some dinner for the occasion. They did not say a single word to each other rather awkwardly gathering too many things. When they got home they began preparing for the dinner. It was a shadowy afternoon now and as Jenny and Jon were preparing dinner separately. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A feeling of excitement sparked within Jenny as she looked towards the exit of the kitchen, she walked out towards the door to answer it. Jenny opened the door and as it opened, her face lit up with a wide smile as she saw her parents along with Jill. She gave them a tight hug and welcomed them inside; Jill had made a painting for Jenny, a picture of her standing atop a cloud. It was truly an amazing artistic picture. They sat down and ate dinner and talked all about Jenny’s career along with Jill and Jon’s. After Dinner, they sat down and talked for a while, watched TV and such. Jenny then decided afterwards to show Jill around her room because Jill wouldn't stop asking about the house. Jenny's room was vastly different, so grown up. Jill found that it looked similar to their mom and dads room. Jenny suddenly started breaking down and told the truth to Jill about Jon. Jill was so heartbroken by Jenny's tears and immediately did what she was best at, comforted her sister with all she could offer. Jenny's little sister was furious with Jon and convinced Jenny that he was not sincere to her, he lied and she doesn't deserve that. Afterwards, there was a loud shout in the room from Jon. Jenny and Jill rushed in to find out what the commotion was all about. The television channel was switched over to the news, broadcasting something that would change everything; a world wide emergency which speaking of giant storms, green lights of electricity in the sky, and alien life. This brought immense fear through out her entire family, they could not believe what they were watching at all. Jenny got up and ran over to the window, she heard a loud noise, which shook the house and caused windows to smash. A loud humming of ships and such like out of a science fiction movie were pouring from the sky. Jill broke out into tears rich with fear and terror. There was a loud banging at the door; large beings wielding strange technology had smashed into the house. Jenny screamed and rushed to the basement with Jon, Jill and her mother and father. He boarded up the doors with some tools and then went for his fire axe, telling Jenny and Jill along with her mother Trisha to hide. They went to the furthest place in the room and David and Jon tried to keep the door barricaded. The large human like figures busted into the room, blue eyes of fury aiming their weapons at Jon and her father. Jon looked at Jenny one last time, saying “At least let me give you what I owe to you, life. You have to survive, I do not deserve to have you.” He then turned away for the last time, swinging the axe at one of the soldiers, David did aswell, the soldier fell but more busted in and shot Jon with strange energy rounds which caused him to die instantly crashing to the floor below, Jenny cried out, and the entire room seemed to lose sound, she fell to her knees, tears forcing out. She looked all around the room with fear, sadness and then her dad was shot, falling to the ground. Her mother ran towards the Dominion screaming with anger and sadness and they killed her aswell. Jill and Jenny were now defenseless, Jenny was picked up forcefully by one of the soldiers, and the last thing she saw was the end of a weapon moving towards her face with great velocity, moments before Jill being taken upstairs and out of view. Nothing was left in Jenny’s mind now but sadness, blackness, a void almost like it was a nightmare. Thus began a tragic new chapter. Turning Trance Sometime in June 2015 5 years passed by since the terrible events of the Great Rift War shook the Earth. Jenny was 28 years old and aboard the Union transit to be relocated to an Urban Center called Protection Center 18. Even after all these years had passed by with the world now morphed into the Dominion's playing ground, Jenny never forgot what happened. She didn't know whether her sister was still out there or not and not knowing to her was far worse, even if she were to be discovered dead. Jenny absolutely hated how everything worked in the new world, especially the brutality of the Dominion Civil Authority. She felt perhaps the government was doing what was best and it was all simply a side effect of what happened but she never forgot seeing those beings rip through her family. What she hated most of all was how she always felt like she was forgetting things, only to remember them later on. Jenny had become a citizen under the Infinite Dominion and had lived within their walls ever since the day she was almost killed. Today was no different, always being on the move, always being relocated, but stayed on the safe side of things, conforming to the Civil Authority's wishes and never seeking to cause any trouble. She was lost in thought, something that happened often in this new boring environment. "Do not worry ma'am you are safe, you are all being taken to a safe place, we will keep you safe.", words that echoed through her mind. Never being able to get away from that day, it was so clear in her mind every second. Incapacitated by an alien one minute, on a train the next with some blabbering official in armor and uniform. Why his face was covered always sparked Jenny's curiousity. The train screeched as it's breaking mechanism activated slowing the train to a stop. Afterwards all she could hear were the sounds of the commonly disguised voices of Civil Authority units outside of the train soon commanding her in harsh mannerisms to get off immediately and head to citizen reception for processing and identification. It seemed standard to her, something that didn't quite sit right in her stomach, how after all that had happened, she was becoming used to it, the horrible life she was leading. Reception was the same as no other, keep your mouth shut and comply and you'll walk out safe and sound, and even better, with some anti-fatigue rations. Category:People Category:Esoterics Category:Lambda